


HanaIwa Prompt Drabble

by Yamagata_deserved_better



Series: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagata_deserved_better/pseuds/Yamagata_deserved_better
Summary: ~Just short writings for a ship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated at random  
> :^))))))))  
> basically a place for HanaIwa drabble i write.
> 
> (A lot of these are short and I apologize in advance)

“What’s behind your back?” Makki questioned as Iwaizumi walked into his bedroom. “Wait, how did you get into my house?”

“The front door, your mom let me in.” Iwaizumi smirked at Makki as he sat at his desk working on homework.

“Okay, I’m just glad you didn’t break a window.” Makki eyed Iwaizumi, whose arms were positioned behind him. He was poorly hiding something from Makki. “Can I see what you’re hiding from me?”

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

“Hajime...that’s really dirty of you,” Makki ended snickering.

“I didn’t mean it like that Takahiro!” Iwaizumi’s face immediately flushed red and he took a minute to stare at the ceiling, looking for some type of composure.

“Haha, you sure? I could-”

“Please, i’m trying to do something nice for you.” Iwaizumi looked back at Makki and smiled, his cheeks still red from Makki’s prior comment.

Makki sighed and closed his eyes and opened his mouth waiting for Iwaizumi’s surprise. He wasn’t expecting something soft and sweet to hit his tongue. He almost choked when he realized what it was, wanting to scream and hop around with joy.

“Holy shit, you got me a creampuff.”

“No i got you a box of creampuffs.”

“Holy shit, Hajime, you’re the best boyfriend ever?! I want to legit marry you right now.”

“W-what…”

“I mean like...i love you and you didn’t have to do this, it just makes me love you more, ya know? Cause you’re as sweet as a creampuff.”

“I love you too, Takahiro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~lays the foundation of angst
> 
> //hurt and comfort//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble. Sorry.  
> ;~; at least i'm finally posting these drabble pieces.

“Takahiro, your eyes are red,” Iwaizumi said as he stroked a thumb over Makki’s cheek. Iwaizumi had sat on the couch next to Makki, situating himself as close as he could be without practically being in Makki’s lap. “Were you crying?”

“...No”

“Takahiro, you know you can talk to me about anything.” 

“Please don’t...make fun of me.”

“Takahiro, I would never make fun of my boyfriend when he just cried.”

“I…Thank you, Hajime.” Makki sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I just...feel inadequate compared to everyone else on the team. I can’t block as good as Mattsun, I’m not as smart as Oikawa, and I’m not as strong as you Hajime. Hell, I can’t even beat you in an arm wrestling competition.” Makki rubbed at his eyes again, letting out a small sob. “I’m just a burden. Why am I even on the team if i can’t even-”

“I can’t believe you.”

“H-hajime?”

“You’re just going to blame yourself? Takahiro, I can’t you would say that about my favorite person and my most dependable team mate. I’m so hurt you would say that.”

“H-Haji-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but let me finish. Please don’t beat yourself up over a problem that doesn’t exist. If you’re insecure about something just tell me. But you’re not inadequate and definitely not a burden to the team. Oikawa is only good at setting, Mattsun is only good at blocking, and not beat me in arm wrestling isn’t even good evidence to why you think you’re not strong. Takahiro, you’re way more than any of that. You’re…” Iwaizumi paused to stare as tears started to streak down Makki’s face. “You’re the best person on the team, the best friend in our group, and the best person in my life. You know how to make everyone smile and you are always there for everyone. You can block better than Mattsun, You’re smarter than Oikawa, and you’re sure as hell stronger than me. Yeah I beat you at arm wrestling, but you’ve come so close to beating me so many times…” Iwaizumi wiped the tears on Makki’s cheeks with his hands as he continued, “Takahiro, I don’t know how you do it. I just...can’t believe you even like me back.” Makki moved forward to hide his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder as sobs wracked his body, while Iwaizumi sat there holding him “You just take my breath away every time I stare at you or even think about all the times we kiss. How are you so perfect? How did I get so lucky to be your boyfriend? I swear I don’t even deserve you, you’re too good for me, Takahiro.” 

“Y-You are just making me cry more...Hajime.” Makki muttered into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“What? I’m trying to help?”

“You are...But you’re so sweet, it’s making me cry more because I...”

“What?”

“Why are your eyes red, Hajime?” Makki stared at Iwaizumi’s face in awe. His face was flushed and his eyes were red and on the verge of crying. 

“I...I really hate seeing you upset.”

“I really love you, Hajime.”

“I love you too, Takahiro.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink chapter/bit of smut.
> 
> prompt: “i think you’ll be happy to know that i’m not wearing any underwear..”  
> Makki surprises his boyfriend, things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P apologizes.

“I think you’ll be happy to know i’m not wearing any underwear…” Makki said while wiggling his eyebrows at Iwaizumi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Is that why you have the bed sheet wrapped around you?” Iwaizumi looked at Makki with a raised eyebrow and a small grin on his face. 

“Hajime! I’m trying to seduce you and all you want to do is talk about laundry?!” Makki feigned being hurt by his boyfriend.

“I wasn’t? Well I guess I am, since we’ll have to wash the sheets again.”

“You are killing the mood.” Makki let out a sigh and moved to stand in front of Iwaizumi.

“ Are you going to wear that sheet? Or are you going to seduce me like you said you were going to?” 

“Wow, Hajime. You really know how to be sexy. I’, so turned on right now,” Makki deadpanned at Iwaizumi.

“Can we just…”

“Close your eyes, love.”

“But i already know you're not wearing underwear? Why do I have to close my eyes?”

“It’s a surprise, Hajime. Why do you have so many questions? I swear the more time we talk, the less I want to seduce you.”

“But talking is key to every relationship?” Iwaizumi replied with a smug grin. He close his eyes and waited for Makki to respond.

“You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Smart ass.” Iwaizumi heard the sound of sheet being moved and then he felt a pair of hands on his thighs rubbing through his jeans. “I should have told you to undress,” he heard Makki mumble.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a naked Makki leaning towards him. He barely had time to get a look at him till Makki was kissing him and then trailing kisses down his neck. Iwaizumi’s attention tried to focus on Makki and get a decent look at his very naked boyfriend, but said boyfriend was distracting him. His hands moved to grab Makki’s hips to pull him onto his lap, but he felt smooth silk instead of skin. He stopped his actions and moved to push Makki back lightly.

“Takahiro...What the actual…” Iwaizumi stopped mid sentence and stared at Makki. The silk he had felt was wrapped around his hips and around his dick. The mint that was the color of their school, was tied in a neat bow around the tip. Iwaizumi was so focused on the bow that he almost overlooked the mint thigh highs. 

Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling, mumbling a string of curses. Makki smirked and moved to Iwaizumi’s lap. He leaned in to kiss his jaw and moved up to stop by his ear.

“Unwrap your present, Daddy.”

Iwaizumi shoved Makki off in horror, leaving him to land on the floor with a loud thump and followed by a low groan.

“What the fuck Takahiro!” Iwaizumi shouted while his face colored to that of a tomato.

“I’m spicing up our sex life.”

“Don’t do all the kinks at once!” Iwaizumi moved to sit on the floor beside his boyfriend.

“I see. You aren’t mad, right?” Makki lifted his head off the floor to stare at Iwaizumi. 

“No. Let’s just take it slower, okay?”

Makki hummed in agreement.

“I’m not in the mood anymore by the way. You mentally scarred me by calling me daddy.”

“But did you like the bow? Or the thigh highs?”

“Maybe…”


End file.
